The In Between
by Fraye
Summary: Being introverted because of situations like this going bad... makes you wonder why you'd actually respond to yet another.  The optimism always hurt you so bad.


I glance back and forth, scanning each monotonous shape. I was sent a message to look for the one carrying a white rose; it was an anonymous message in a voice scrambler. The only other information I'd gotten was of where to go… The Stars, a restaurant in downtown that was famous for being an open roof. I guess it was nice, kind of pretty anyways.

My legs crossed a bit, switching back and forth as I gave a sigh of impatience, there was no one here that had a white rose. It sort of figured anyways… it could easily be a lie. They usually are lies after all. Why did I follow through with this and actually show up?

I let a small sigh out as I let my finger trace the rim of my glass, only half full of a martini at this point. No amount of liquor would help pick me up at this point.

I looked up as I saw a figure approaching me, a man… a man I know very well- Wolf. I glared at him, but I couldn't hold it very long as I saw a small white rose tucked into his tuxedo. He was carrying a small box wrapped in lace and adorned with purple velvet. "I'm sorry I late," he whispered as he sat across from me, handing me the box, "I wanted to at least get you something to commemorate this."

I glanced up at him, almost sad as I started to un-wrap the box. Contained within it was a small medallion, inscribed with an insignia that almost seemed to be our two logos, Star Fox and Star Wolf… merged. It was a, strangely thoughtful gift. I glanced back up at the figure of Wolf, a few glimmers of happiness breaking through the dark. "Umm, thanks Wolf," I said, the smile awkward, as was the hug that followed.

It was a strange feeling… to be happy because of Wolf. I leaned down on my elbows, staring at him. Words were hard to grasp, but it was still possible to ask, "Why so secretive about all of this?" and even though it wasn't the phrase I had in mind, it still kept the conversation moving.

Not only was I surprised by it being Wolf… but… but, I was kind of happy for it. I was smiling for the first time in a long time, and I couldn't dare think of letting him go. And as I was let to brew in my own thoughts, I finally heard Wolf's raspy voice hit the air, "Because I knew you wouldn't come if I told you who it was, I guess. I guess it may even be because I didn't want anything to go wrong."

And the response was the cause for the sear in my cheeks, a bright red as I glanced at him happily. I leaned forwards, almost shaken to my core but this experience, before I placed one small kiss onto his lips. No matter how insignificant it was, it was my first and it was everything to me. As I pulled away, I just stared into his eyes. I could feel the terror in my eye betraying my feeling of wonderment.

My smile developed into a laugh, a crisp laugh as I felt free for once. My hand slid gently into his, the moment wanting to last forever and a day. But…

This was Wolf 'O Donnell. He had a huge bounty, and his name shook people to their very core with fear. And the bounty on him was apparently noticed very well. – I glanced wearily through the crowd, seeing multiple people stomping towards our table. There were gasps as three officials of the Corneria Security Force approached the table, and much to my dismay, they placed cuffs on Wolf.

And I was forced to watch him escorted out. It made me sad, and a tear fell from my eye… but, I still stood up and followed. The glossy shine of the puddles littering the street, still there from the morning's rain dotted the landscape completely. It was beautiful, but I still had a goal… I followed the sounds of footsteps, in a dead sprint as I pulled the blaster from my pocket, held at my waist as I pursued valiantly.

They escorted him down an alley, taking him to the other side to their vehicle. By now I had caught up, and as they broke the opposite end of the alley, I did as well. The stone was left behind me as I spun on my heels, my blaster facing them.

Even if I wasn't sure of what I was doing, they were still prepared, and as my first shot fired, their first shot struck me in the side. The scent of burned flesh and the pain brought me to my knees. A few drops of seared blood joined the water in the puddle, and as the pain reached me, a scream erupted from my lungs.

Wolf just watched, sad eyes as he could do nothing. The second shot was fired at me, hitting my shoulder. This was a low-temperature blaster, and it was evident as the freezing effect made my arm immobile. I took another before I collapsed from the pain.

A second scream erupted from my lungs as pain hit me. Sobs came from me as blood more steadily flowed. I wasn't strong. I wasn't ready.

I took a third sheet, hitting almost perfectly as I took down a guard. My first two shots had each injured the other guards, but I was still down. The proof was shown as the next shot burnt through my leg. This one hurt so horrifically that my scream could be heard from miles away.

Adrenaline pumped through my veins as I felt more and more blood trickle from my abused body, my next shot missed the target entirely, but I was still able to take a second shot that immobilized him, and a third shot that took him down. My arm gave up on working for me, the frost reaching it as well.

I was too weak to do anything more, and there was a single guard left. As he approached, he shook his head, pointing the gun at my head. I still had enough strength for a kick, sending him flying backwards as I slowly stood up. My right leg wobbled, feeling dead as I was forced to balance on my left.

I was able to use the little power I had left to use my working leg for a leap, and I felt the gun close in my cold, dead grasp. I took a single last shot, killing the guard before I felt darkness closing in. I reached out, grasping the key that had slid from the final guard's body.

It hurt too much to move, and I was unsure of what I could do. I crawled, slowly and painfully towards Wolf as I unlocked his cuffs with the key. By that time, I was surely gone. There was multiple wounds, none major… but still, in that number. It was horrifying to think of.

I realized at this point that I was basically bathing in my own puddle of blood, my once clean, orange fur stained a scarlet at every tip. The creamy white fur of my cheeks had suffered the same fate. Words were hard to grasp at that point, but the only words I could think of were, "I love you." As I felt the pain sear through me, Wolf at my side now, I let out sobs.

I was turned red by blood and it hurt so bad.

It hurt so bad.

I had left the medallion in the restaurant; I had left my dignity there as well. I loved Wolf so much, that not even words could comprehend it. I looked at him, smiling as a ship lowered over us and he hoisted me in. I smiled as we flew away, but after that point, it was too dark and misty for me to realize.

At this point, I'm unsure of whether it was death I was experiencing or the brink. At this point I didn't care however.

But nevertheless, I woke up somewhere the next day. Whether it was the afterlife or not was impossible to tell, because either way, my angel was still there. I wouldn't have it any other way to be honest… any other way.


End file.
